


The Good Left Undone

by FunkyMonkey951



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Songfic, Tall Tales, one sided Dean/Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMonkey951/pseuds/FunkyMonkey951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All because of you I believe in angels, not the kind with wings no not the kind with halos. The kind that brings you home, when home becomes a strange place. I'll follow your voice all you have to do is yell it out. SongFic based on The Good Left Undone - Rise Against. One Sided Dean/Gabriel non-slash drabble. Gabriel's POV; set from S02E15 Tall Tales to S05</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Good Left Undone**

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds_  
 _I found a flower at my feet_  
 _Bending there in my direction_  
 _I wrapped a hand around it’s stem_  
 _Pulled until the roots gave in_  
 _Finding there what I’d been missing_  
 _So I tell myself, I tell myself it’s wrong_  
 _There’s a point we pass_  
 _From which we can’t return_  
 _I felt the cold rain of the coming storm_

_All because of you_  
 _I haven’t slept in so long_  
 _When I do I dream_  
 _Of drowning in the oceans_  
 _Longing for the shore_  
 _Where I can lay my head down_  
 _I’ll follow your voice_  
 _All you have to do is shout it out_

_Inside my hands these petals brown_  
 _Dried up, fallen to the ground_  
 _But it was already too late now_  
 _I pushed my fingers through the earth_  
 _Returned the flower to the dirt_  
 _So it could live now_  
 _But I know not a day goes by that_  
 _I don’t feel this burn_  
 _There’s a point we pass_  
 _From which we can’t return_  
 _I felt the cold rain of the coming storm_

_All because of you_  
 _I haven’t slept in so long_  
 _When I do I dream_  
 _Of drowning in the oceans_  
 _Longing for the shore_  
 _Where I can lay my head down_  
 _I’ll follow your voice_  
 _All you have to do is shout it out_

_All because of you_  
 _I haven’t slept in so long_  
 _When I do I dream_  
 _Of drowning in the oceans_  
 _Longing for the shore_  
 _Where I can lay my head down_  
 _I’ll follow your voice_  
 _Inside these arms of yours_

_All because of you I believe in angels_  
 _not he kind with wings_  
 _No not the kind with halos_  
 _The kind that bring you home_  
 _When home becomes a strange place_  
 _I’ll follow your voice_  
 _All you have to do is shout it out_

He’s met hunters before; he knows the type; but none of them have so much as sniffed in his direction for centuries. Gabriel’s at a university somewhere in the United States when a pair finally catch up with him; it’s his own fault and he knows it. His last trick had ended unfortunately; it’s not his fault that the guy fell from the third story. Okay so maybe he had gotten a little lax in staying under the radar, but really he was safe, the stupid humans would ever work it out.

It was however a pity these hunters had caught up with him now just as he’d picked out a mark for his next stunt, but there they were electrician get up and all. Poking around Crawford Hall, pretending to be rewiring the professor’s office, not even trying to hide the EMF meter, saying it sought out wires in the walls; amateurs, to think they could trick _the_ trickster. He had to admit though, while playing along with the Q and A they were having about the professor, the older of the two was certainly something to look at, even while he was stuffing his face with sweets. To hell with that this guy was positively fuckable; the trickster could imagine it now, how his mouth would taste so sweet and sugary after all he had eaten, and damn if he didn't have a sweet tooth.

This was totally out of hand; he had to force his mind back to the conversation, the girl right. “I don’t mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but Mr Morality here, he brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat.” No that didn't just happen, his heart did not just clench when the hunter laughed, absolutely not.

Eventually after a lot more questioning the pair left Gabriel to contemplate his next move, he’s found his next arsehole and picked out the perfect punishment for him, he just has to keep fooling those hunters and he’s be safe. He was just about to set his plan in motion when a thought occurred. With a whoosh of wings he was gone. The duo hadn't gotten back to the motel room yet and sitting pristinely in the middle of the table was a laptop; he clicked his fingers once and the screen froze on a porn site that came up on the internet history surprisingly often. It was then that Gabriel felt a strange something in his chest, he dug a little deeper to find the cause of the annoyance, what he found didn't cheer him up one bit. Jealousy, he didn't want the older hunter to be looking at anyone else. He hoped that it was the other’s laptop so it was him looking at the busty Asian beauties. Those were strange emotions to find within an archangels chest.

This shook the archangel to his grace, why on earth was he feeling such things for a human he had barely met, he had been with Kali for over half a century but never felt like this for her. Then it sunk in… No, he couldn't be. Gabriel quickly flew back to the apartment where he had been staying and started to dig around in his head for everything to do with grace mates he had ever been told.

When God created them he took small parts of certain angel’s graces and molded them into human souls. The humans that carried the grace-souls would be that angel’s grace mate or soul mate as the humans understood it. No one knew why god had chosen to do this; no one knew which angel’s graces had been used, no one knew when or who these souls would be one earth. The only thing any of them knew about it was how incredibly rare it was. He’d always assumed that it was only the minor angels, he’d never dreamt an archangel, that he would have a grace mate; but now it appeared he did, and it was a hunter to boot.

Gabriel had a sudden urge to fly to his human, wrap him in his wings and fly him away, keep him safe, keep him to himself; but he was certain this human wouldn’t be impressed by that idea. So instead he lashed out in frustration carrying out his plan on the teenage dick, perhaps going a little far in his frustration.

By the time he’s finished it the early hours of the morning, the two hunters have returned to their room and Gabriel finds them both fast asleep. He has a plan; he wants to see his human’s reaction. Making sure he’s cloaked on the off chance either of them wakes up unexpectedly, Gabriel sits on a chair by the table and shuts his eyes to enter his human’s dreams. Dean, his human’s name is Dean, Dean Winchester. He’s traveling with his brother Sam Winchester. Gabriel has heard of their reputation from ‘mutual’ acquaintances. It settles Gabriel’s grace a bit to know his name and to know that he can take care of himself (to a certain extent at least).

He concentrates on what his Dean is dreaming of; Dean is standing in a kitchen watching a scene between a pregnant blonde woman and a young child, with a lurch Gabriel realises this is a much younger dean and his mother; she’s leaning around him and cutting the crusts of his sandwich for him. What he does next Gabriel knows is wrong, he knows he should leave well enough alone but he can’t help himself, the scene changes now it’s just Dean and Gabriel alone, Gabriel doesn't recognize where it must be somewhere from Deans memory banks. Now Dean can see him Gabriel strides over to him and with one hand on the back of Dean’s neck and the other around his waist, he pulls Dean forward and leans up to catch those beautifully full lips with his own. It’s slow and it’s sweet and it only takes a couple of seconds before his dean is kissing him back. The moment is perfect, or it would be if it was real and not just in a dream, and then the moment ends, deans eyes have widened and he pushes away from Gabriel. “What the hell ma-“ Gabriel doesn't stick around for the tirade. Heavy hearted he leaves Dean’s dreams, with a touch to his forehead Dean forgets that part and returns to the earlier dream.

Gabriel sits on the sofa in his apartment head cradled in both hands, tears silently streaming down his face, his grace mate’s rejection cutting him deeper than anything he’s ever experienced in his considerable time on earth. He shuts his eyes and slumps back on the sofa; not many angels will admit this, in fact none of them except Gabriel will, they think it shows weakness, but they can sleep if they choose to. They don’t need to of course but Gabriel enjoys the dreams of chocolate and messing around with busty girls, it’s what he needs right now to take his mind of Dean’s reaction, so of course tonight he doesn't get it. Tonight he’s plagued by the arguments, Lucifer and Michael splitting the heavenly host in two and expecting him to take sides, turning on him for not taking sides. He’s drowning, drowning under the pressure nearly everyone’s putting on him to tip the scales one way or the other. But he won’t he can’t do it and before he properly registers he’s even awake, Gabriel finds himself in the motel room he vacated not two hours ago, watching his hunter’s chest rise and fall as he sleeps peacefully. Gabriel longs to lie down next to him, use him as a pillow wings shielding them from the world, let him take away his dreams of the disaster heaven has become, but he can’t, rejection still squeezing his chest in a way that, if he had been human he was sure it would substantially hinder his ability to breath. Before he knows it the sky outside is beginning to lighten and the brothers are starting to stir from their slumber so Gabriel unfurls his wings and flies away but not before picking up the laptop, he hates to turn Sam’s anger towards Dean but it will keep them distracted enough that they won’t discover him.

If there’s one thing Gabriel can do its turn his emotions into pranks, and yes he probably went over the top again but it’s not like the jerk didn't deserve to be eaten by an alligator. The only problem is that now the brothers are that much closer to working out who’s behind the incidents, so he slashes the car tyres and accidentally drops Sam’s money clip nearby to keep them bickering with each other a while longer. It hadn't managed to stop them though, much to his dismay the boys had called in another hunter who knew all about tricksters, not that this would help them kill him in anyway, but it would be unpleasant to get stabbed by a stake once they figured out it was him, and they would figure it out he had no doubts about that.

And sure enough there they were back again snooping around the building, they even acted out a little spat outside the window in full view, not overly convincing but Gabriel could play along and humor them, if they thought they’d gotten him he could move on without worrying that they were following.

Enter Dean to the auditorium, walking down the seating steps towards the stage that held the bed and the girls. “They’re a peace offering, I know what you and your brother do, I’ve been around a while, run into your kind before.” Dean whipped around as Gabriel’s voice cut over the music. “Well then you know I can’t let you carry on hurting people.” So bloody righteous. “Come on those people got what was coming to them, hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam, I like you, I do. So treat yourself as long as you want, long enough for me to move on to the next town.” Please say no; please say no, I don’t want to think of you being with anyone but me I don’t think I could take it. Please say no. “I don’t think I can let you do that.” Relief filled Gabriel, he lost track of what they were saying after that, just glad he didn't have to leave knowing Dean had not only rejected him but moved on to others. Then cue cheesy movie line and Sam came bursting in through to doors with the old hunt, this is where the fun begins Gabriel thought to himself, getting ready to play fight. He would never really harm any of them; he couldn't do that to Dean. All too soon the three hunters had _‘won’_ the fight and Gabriel was left with the unpleasant image of himself dead with a stake through the chest and the question of when or if he would see his grace mate again.

It had been a couple of years since Gabriel had first met his grace mate Dean Winchester, they had crossed paths twice more since then, neither circumstance he was exactly proud of looking back but he had to play his part, had to ignore the reaction of his grace whenever he was around Dean. The last time he had seen his Dean, he was soaking wet from the warehouse sprinklers, surrounded by doused holy fire watching his human leave with same and his own brother, well at least they had some angelic protection now. That last time they had met had revealed Gabriel’s true identity, Dean had been less than impressed by how he dealt with his family; he vowed to do better, he could do better, which leads Gabriel to be in his current situation; Gabriel standing in the empty motel opposite his brother, the fallen morning star. He knew from the start this was as good as a suicide mission but Dean had asked him. He would do anything for Dean, all he had to do was ask. 

The last thing on Gabriel’s mind as Lucifer’s blade broke his flesh and his wings started to burn up was a pair of startling green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain of his burning wings was unbearable, but fortunately only lasted for a few seconds before Gabriel’s consciousness was engulfed in black.

When Gabriel opened his eyes everything was white. There were no sounds or movements, there was nothing. Just white, with no perceivable change between the solid beneath his feet and what was above his head. His head, he had a head, he hadn't noticed that, he supposed thinking about it now; he wasn't just a pair of floating eyeballs, why was he surprised to find he had a head and a body too for that matter. Taking stock of the rest of his body, Gabriel recognised his vessel’s hands; at least he was still himself.

Looking at the patch of skin where Lucifer’s blade had sunk into his body, Gabriel felt an empty spot like something was missing from inside him. He tried to flare his wings to fly somewhere less white where he could think, only to find they weren't there. Looking over his shoulder Gabriel could see burns to the skin on the back of his shoulders, but no wings. He tried to create a chocolate bar, the first thing he thought of, but nothing happened; that empty missing feeling is where his grace had been, it had burnt up with his wings.

Having no idea where he was, Gabriel had never been to such a place in either heaven or earth, he started walking. Gabriel supposed he was moving, it was hard to tell, the floor his feet fell upon never changed, he couldn't even feel any air brushing past him as he moved or didn't move as the case may be, all his senses were confused. Gabriel couldn't even have said how long it had been since he’d woken up, it could have been five minutes or it might have been days’ worth of walking, this place was starting to get on his nerves.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Gabriel felt a pull somewhere in his chest where the empty feeling resided; looking down at his torso he saw nothing to explain the pull as it intensified. The floor fell from beneath his feet. He was falling, the wind whistling past his ears and the unease in his gut told Gabriel this much. The white was gone now too instead the surroundings had been replaced by the night sky; above him the stars and galaxies, below him the rapidly approaching ground. Across the night sky Gabriel could see his brothers and sisters falling too; their wings burning up turning them into a flaming meteor shower, as his wings had burnt up he fell without flame, and without notice. Gabriel was vaguely aware of hitting the ground when it happened; he didn't know where or when he hit, and he didn't have long to find out as upon impact Gabriel blacked out.

When he came to, the archangel didn't open his eyes; not wanting to see all the changeless white again. There was a strange warmth in his chest it was filling the empty space where his grace had been, his grace was growing back. The remaining part of his grace must be close by, the part of his grace that was in De… his eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a pair of concerned green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I continued it. This is the end though, leave it up to your imaginations what happens next if you don't like how I left it, and I know I left it short but I felt this was all that was needed. And I know it's been about 6 months since I posted the first part, but ya know i was waiting for a good idea to come to me, which it did this morning.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who gave kudos or commented with ideas on how to resurrect Gabriel particularly missdiggerz on fanfiction who idea I kind of used :) 
> 
> TTFN x


End file.
